The invention relates to a pressure control valve of the type described herein and finally claimed. A pressure control valve is already known for controlling a richer fuel-air mixture during the warm-up phase of the internal combustion engine, in which the reduction of the fuel enrichment during the warm-up phase of the internal combustion engine is delayed. However, at low starting temperatures, this causes a needlessly great fuel enrichment.